


Letting Go

by judas_river



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/pseuds/judas_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio realizes that sometimes losing someone and setting them free are one and the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my first true drabble. I don't think it's as good as my previous writings, but it's done, and it's still worth posting. The first draft is actually dated as noted below, but I stopped writing fanfic for a few months and didn't touch it again until a few hours ago.
> 
> Originally written on September 26, 2004. Kudos and feedback are welcome, including contructive criticism.

Horatio knows Archie is hidden in the inky black shadows cast by the stone guardwall. His eyes search the courtyard until they find him, crouched like a frightened rabbit in the farthest corner. Horatio opens his mouth to call him, when a hand brushes his arm, so softly he almost doesn't feel it. He turns his head, and it's William, who places a finger to his lips, and Horatio hesitates for a long moment. Then he closes his mouth, the words dying on his lips. Archie slips away into the night, and Horatio knows he will never see him again.


End file.
